Guardian Inspiration
by Lecka-chan
Summary: Depois de tantos séculos, ter outro vampiro protegendo-a soava desnecessário, insultante até. Mas, talvez por ser aquele homem, pudesse lidar com aquela restrição. (Leve SasuSaku/UA/Oneshot). :: Proteger para inspirar. - Primeiro da série Inspiration Project.


_Estive fuçando na minha pasta de projetos (muito e muitos incompletos, raros terminados T_T) e encontrei esse (que se encaixa na primeira categoria). Inicialmente, este seria um long-story, como troquei de computador, não tenho como saber, mas acredito que esse documento data de 2007 ou antes, mais ou menos a época que conheci Trinity Blood, resumindo, quando o tema me interessou de verdade. (lol) Enfim, acabou ficando em hiatus, mas achei que poderia postá-lo mesmo assim, porque há sei lá eu mais quanto anos, tenho um projeto chamado Inspiration Project que nada mais é do que short-stories de diversos fandoms escritas com a intenção de inspirar outros autores (você, caro leitor/leitora) e então gerar mais histórias! Então, achei que The Guardian, como o long-story se chamaria, poderia virar o primeiro short, mais precisamente, uma oneshot, desse projeto, pois de outra forma seria um desperdício do esforço que meu eu de 13-14 anos teve no passado, tadinha. (lol)_

_Well, é isso. Leiam, divirtam-se e comentem. Mas, em especial, inspirem-se, pois Lecka-chan, enfim, coloca o Inspiration Project em ação!_

* * *

**Disclamer:** Naruto e suas personagens não me pertencem, mas, se assim o fosse, eu tentaria colocar açúcar na receita, pode ter certeza! -q

* * *

"Cuide bem dela."

Foram exatamente essas as palavras que aquele Cardeal pervertido lhe disse depois de proferir um discurso com a sequência risco de morte, guarda-costas e tempo indeterminado.

Olhei atentamente o espécime masculino a minha frente. Era estupidamente belo, viril e impassível. Seus jeans eram negros e sua camisa branca delineava seu corpo atlético, desejável. Madeixas negras e desorganizadas adornando o rosto alvo, destacando os olhos ônix. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo vagando pela terra, poderia contar nos dedos beleza que se equiparasse àquela.

Não era humano, seu cheiro também evidenciava. Um aroma atraente como todos os de minha espécie, mas refrescante, combinando de algum modo com sua expressão fria. Tão intrigante que imaginei a sensação de saborear seu gosto.

Quase sorri com presunção ao reparar que era analisada com a mesma discrição que analisava. Tinha consciência da minha aparência e de seus efeitos, minhas feições exóticas chamavam atenção de qualquer indivíduo são. Meus cabelos longos e róseos eram incomuns até para nossos semelhantes, além do atrativo natural de olhos verdes que sempre me favoreceram em questões estéticas.

Ser sutil ali era só uma gentileza prestada às pessoas presentes ali, humanos sentiam-se desconfortáveis com aquele tipo de situação. Para nós dois, fitar de alto a baixo alguém da mesma raça fazia parte da natureza do corpo. Como uma necessidade. Talvez daí a associação de vampiros à luxúria.

"Eu não preciso de um guarda-costas, Kakashi." Declarei de imediato, minha inspeção não durara mais que um milésimo e ainda assim fora tão completa quanto a de um humano em, possivelmente, dias. "Não é a primeira vez que esses caçadores vêm atrás de mim, sempre soube me defender devidamente. Desconheço a razão de sua preocupação."

"Dessa vez é diferente, Sakura." Ele estava sério por debaixo da máscara negra, algo inédito naqueles anos de convivência. "Outros vampiros se juntaram a essa organização."

"Posso cuidar de um vampiro," declarei com altivez não planejada, entretanto, ofendia-me o modo com o qual estava me tratando.

Sabia de minhas habilidades e era perfeitamente capaz de proteger a mim mesma. Antes de vincular-me ao Vaticano, mesmo antes de a Igreja declarar proibida a caça a vampiros, eu já havia derrotado muitos daqueles assassinos. Era uma vampira experiente apesar de tudo.

"Não é só a sua segurança a ameaçada, mas como de seu público, compreende?" Aquilo me despertou, fiquei estática com a pior das possibilidades. "Ou aceita a guarda de Sasuke, ou encerra seus shows por um tempo indeterminado. Arriscar vidas está fora de cogitação, Vossa Santidade nunca permitiria eventos tão perigosos."

Dei dois passos, me aproximando da janela e olhei as duas luas da noite, a do céu e a refletida no oceano. Pelo reflexo do vidro, pude ver Kakashi me olhando em expectativa e o tal guarda-costas de olhos fechados com as costas contra a parede e os braços cruzados.

Suspirei, virando-me para o Cardeal pervertido.

"Estou de acordo."

* * *

Quando me levantei a noite estava excepcionalmente fria e sempre achei divertido ver pessoas com as grossas roupas de inverno de modo que logo que vi Naruto comecei a rir. Assemelhava-se a uma bola de pano com braços e pernas, sem cabeça, já que o cachecol a encobria quase por completo. Como natural dele, meu amigo loiro ficou realmente bravo e virou-se, andando para longe, o que me rendeu mais risos, pois parecia um pinguim andando na neve.

Apesar de não precisar, trajava um sobretudo escuro com veludo na gola e nos punhos. Fumaça saia da minha boca para a baixa temperatura do meio externo, me distraindo naqueles minutos chatos antes da partida. Ao contrário das lendas, meu corpo não era gelado ou morto, eu podia controlar a temperatura interna como um peixe e necessitava de sangue para sobreviver, porém, meu coração batia como de qualquer humano.

"Sakura, estamos indo," gritou Shikamaru da porta do veículo humano, bocejando como era típico. "Não devia ficar fora num tempo desses, seria problemático se afetasse sua voz."

"Bobagem. Sou mais resistente que uma pessoa normal," informei tratando de tirar as preocupações sem fundamento de sua cabeça. "E não me chame de problemática."

"Ino andou ensinando coisas a você?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha sentando-se no banco do motorista.

"Certas coisas não se ensinam ou aprendem," ri tomando de suas mãos a caneca de chocolate quente me ofertada. "Mas não preciso ler mentes para saber que foi isso que pensou."

Ele simplesmente resmungou sorrindo seu sorriso preguiçoso e deu partida. A paisagem lá fora começou a passar rapidamente através das janelas, não como passaria se eu corresse, mas ainda assim rápido para humanos. Aquela viagem demoraria três dias, considerando o fato de que só podíamos viajar à noite – uma distância suprida em poucas horas se fosse por minhas próprias pernas –, mas eu gostava.

Eu podia viver tanto tempo mais que Shikamaru ou Naruto, porém, nunca tivera certeza de viver mais que eles. Por terem a vida limitada, viviam mais intensamente e aquilo me dava vontade de fazer o mesmo. O que eu perderia se perdesse tempo? Era aquilo que tentava descobrir com eles, afinal, eu já sabia o que era "não perder tempo" e não tinha utilidade alguma. Viver muito deixava pouco para se fazer, então nada mais interessante do que prolongar essas poucas coisas o máximo de tempo possível.

Minutos depois de estarmos em movimento, peguei-me concentrada em um cheiro atraente o qual me deixou entorpecida. Só então me lembrei do novo e, se tudo desse certo, provisório colega de trabalho. Deixei Nara e segui o cheiro até o que chamávamos de sala comunitária.

"Está confortável, Sasuke?" Sequer usei um tratamento formal, como era costume entre os nossos, mesmo que estivesse sendo hospitaleira.

Fiquei sem resposta, seus orbes negros permaneceram fechados. Seria uma piada que um vampiro dormisse à noite e ele definitivamente não estava, só não me respondeu. Formalidade era uma coisa, falta de educação era outra.

Apertei minhas mãos levemente, frustrada, lembrando em consequência da caneca morna entre elas. Mais rápida que um piscar de olhos, lancei-a de encontro a ele.

"Está confortável?" Repeti.

A porcelana estava segura em sua mão esquerda que aparentemente permanecera imóvel. Aplaudi o feito mentalmente, eu quase não pudera ver seu movimento, nenhuma gota do chocolate se derramara.

Ele teimosamente não respondeu, mas abriu os profundos poços ônix, fitando-me com tal intensidade que pensei poder ler minha alma. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Era incrível estar ao lado de alguém como eu depois de tanto tempo! Só um vampiro poderia me prover aquele frio na espinha delicioso, era fantástico!

"Vou encarar como um sim apesar de parecer um não," sorri me sentando ao seu lado e ele somente estendeu a bebida. "Obrigada. Devia beber alguma coisa também."

Surpreendi-me por ver um sorriso riscando sua face. Um sorriso sinistro, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

"Acho que seus humanos não iriam gostar se eu bebesse."

Baforei no vidro atrás do sofá a fim de embaçá-lo, brinquei desenhando linhas aleatórias pela superfície. Entendia o que ele queria dizer e claro, não fora algo cômodo de se imaginar, mas também não era como se fosse cair na besteira de tomar o sangue dos meus amigos. Eu o caçaria até o inferno se os machucasse.

Levei na brincadeira, não seria irônico se o guarda-costas atacasse seus protegidos?

"Eles não são meus," reprimi a risada, bebericando meu chocolate. Aquele modo de pensar era tão possessivo, como um animal e seu território, eu definitivamente não era assim. Homens... "Trabalham comigo por vontade própria. Aprecio sua companhia, mas jamais os submeteria a minha vontade."

"Parece hipocrisia para quem possui um recipiente de sangue amaldiçoado."

Meus olhos se estreitaram e a atmosfera se tornou densa. Continuei virada para o vidro e minha voz ainda soava divertida.

"Então você o percebeu sob minha magia de amparo," deslizei a placa transparente para o lado, de modo a renovar o ar ali dentro.

Meu cabelo remexeu-se com violência e um barulho ensurdecedor para nossos ouvidos sensíveis se fez em consequência do forte vento provido pela velocidade do veículo. Qualquer um que quisesse conversar normalmente teria de elevar a voz algumas oitavas, mas aquela não era uma conversa normal e não éramos qualquer um, afinal.

"Eu nunca vi Naruto como alimento, é rude sua parte insinuar algo assim," falei devagar, mas sem deixar de demonstrar o ultraje enquanto fechava o vidro.

Meu amigo loiro era humano, mas era amaldiçoado desde o nascimento e portava o último dos nove animais de espírito vingativo, a raposa. A existência de tal desgraça era culpa de vampiros de milênios antes, aqueles que perdiam a si mesmos no decorrer dos anos, restando no fim apenas instinto e sede.

O sangue dos amaldiçoados era muito atrativo para a nossa raça. Diferente da atração exercida de um vampiro sobre outro, que remetia à orgia e ao êxtase, o cheiro desses humanos alimentava nosso lado predatório e menos racional. Seu sangue, segundo as lendas, desencadeava um frenesi irremediável que punha em risco toda vida humana ao alcance da entidade vampírica. Os estragos haviam sido drásticos a ponto de levar o Vaticano a caçar e erradicar todos os hospedeiros.

No começo, fora difícil ficar tão perto do Uzumaki, mas àquela altura, sequer captava seu cheiro de modo diferente. Já havia anos desde nosso primeiro encontro, entretanto, a memória de um moleque magricelo sendo levado pela Inquisição ainda estava fresca como tudo o que eu já vivenciara.

Achando que eu fosse uma noviça, desvencilhou-se dos guardas e correu para os meus braços, o medo daqueles homens invadiu todo o salão. De onde viera meu autocontrole eu não sabia, talvez do rosto aterrorizado de Naruto, mas suportei toda a tentação que me chicoteava e coloquei-o atrás de mim.

Então o deixaram viver e como não havia nenhuma defesa contra um vampiro além de outro vampiro, além de ser a vontade dele, acabei sendo designada para cuidá-lo. Pensando bem, a partir dali minha comitiva começara a se formar.

"Aonde vai?" Perguntei a ele quando o vi se levantar. "Ah, claro, veículos humanos geralmente aborrecem," compreendi.

"Não é só isso. O fato de ser meu trabalho guardá-la, não significa que eu tenha que lhe fazer companhia."

Fiquei um pouco irritada com o comentário e sua saída súbita, descortês. Sem sequer um "Tenha uma boa noite" ou "Até breve", simplesmente desapareceu deixando a janela escancarada e um rastro de vento produzido por sua velocidade. Encarei a escuridão lá fora, enxergando até melhor do que se fosse dia.

E as lendas se referiam a vampiros como nobres cheios de cavalheirismo e etiqueta... Pobres mulheres iludidas.

* * *

Agradeci ao público, recolhendo os três buquês lançados ao palco e as cortinas se fecharam. Aspirei o perfume das rosas e lancei uma olhadela aos seis homens amarrados num canto exclusivo para o pessoal da banda. Eram incessantemente agredidos por Kiba e Naruto, com Akamaru ajudando na plateia.

Suspirei admitindo que o Uchiha fizera um bom trabalho capturando os atiradores espalhados pelo concerto. Bom até demais.

"Pensei ter visto só cinco," parei ao lado do Nara que olhava com expressão de tédio o que ocorria. "Com toda a certeza não vi aquele rosto," estreitei os olhos na direção e ele soube que eu falava do criminoso que mais parecia uma múmia.

"Não deve ter visto mesmo, esse veio pela parte de trás do palco. O Uchiha o pegou quando ele estava prestes a se aproveitar da distração do Naruto." Ele bocejou, agradeci por isso, pois assim foi incapaz de notar o rápido brilho de desespero que me assolou. "Um agente da Inquisição virá pegá-los pela manhã, então deixe que eu cuide disso."

"Obrigada," sorri escondendo minhas preocupações e me apressei antes que aquele Nara problemático percebesse. "Onde está nosso herói?" Cheiro dele estava por toda a parte, mas havia um rastro mais forte.

"Não faço a mínima ideia."

"Já achei, obrigada!" Coloquei as flores em seus braços e me movi, deixando uma ventania para trás.

Ainda o ouvi reclamar sobre fazer tanto vento perto dele, algo como agir mais normalmente. Achei um tanto sem lógica para o mestre da lógica, afinal, aquele era o meu normal.

Encontrei-o ali perto, de pé sobre o poste de luz da ponte, praticamente invisível aos olhos humanos apesar de não ser lá muito alto. Senti-me uma intrusa em seu meio, minhas roupas esvoaçantes para apresentações eram brancas e todo aquele ambiente era escuro, fracamente iluminado pelo poste; ele por outro lado parecia pertencer àquele lugar.

Pela postura altiva, seria mais correto dizer que tudo pertencia a ele e não ao contrário. Mesmo entre vampiros era difícil encontrar alguém com uma presença tão poderosa e marcante.

Me apoiei no parapeito para olhar os peixes através da água escura pela falta de iluminação.

"O que achou da performance? A sua foi espetacular, admito."

Não era mentira, eu realmente via daquele modo. Sasuke me deixara sem resposta porque não era aquilo que vinha lhe falar.

Já tinha me esquecido de como ser direta. A convivência com humanos me acostumara a dizer coisas desnecessárias antes de chegar ao ponto desejado. Só reprimi o ímpeto de mandá-lo descer; ele não me obedeceria.

"Tratemos de negócios."

"A vampira doméstica também sabe ser séria?" Ele riu com escárnio e senti o sangue borbulhar; não perdi a compostura.

"Encararei isso como o mais gentil dos elogios pelo fato de ter vindo te agradecer."

"São negócios, se a beneficia ou não, não é da minha conta."

"Sendo ou não sua intenção, agradeço profundamente por salvar Naruto," virei-me de costas para o rio, ele já estava a poucos centímetros de mim. "Sasuke, quais as chances de essa organização saber sobre ele?"

Ah, sim. Ele não precisaria responder meu maior medo. Ora, minha barreira era poderosa, mas não imbatível! Mesmo que eu soubesse daquilo, jamais fora o suficiente para que me preparasse psicologicamente para o dia em que ela fosse ultrapassada.

Enquanto seus olhos de gelo negro miravam minha face, uma mulher e sua filha atravessaram a ponte de mãos dadas. A menina nos olhava com muito interesse, seu coração estava agitado. Humanos eram atraídos pela beleza vampírica, principalmente crianças, muito mais sensitivas que adultos.

"Mama, olha, o moço e a moça...!" A vi nos apontar em sua visão periférica, puxando a mãe a sua altura.

"Hum, sim. Eles não formam um casal pitoresco? " Ela sorriu e pegou-a no colo, apressando a caminhada. "Mas não se deve atrapalhar um homem e uma mulher em um momento de amor."

"O que é pitoresco, mama?"

Ela riu um pouco e iniciou uma breve explicação, ambas distanciando-se na noite.

Amor. Vampiros dificilmente sentiam algo assim, o desejo era constante, a preservação da raça. Eu mesma nunca conhecera meu pai e convivera pouco com minha mãe que morrera num ataque anti vampiro poucos anos depois de meu nascimento. Nós normalmente nos apegávamos apenas aos mentores com quem mantínhamos um laço eterno de sangue, esse era o significado de família.

Um sentimento tão humano quanto o amor não passava de uma palavra a mais no vocábulo. Alguns nem acreditavam em sua existência e intensidade, diferente de mim que almejava ser digna de uma coisa tão egoísta e pessoal.

No meu mundo, era patético.

"Seja quem for só preciso destruí-lo," foi o que disse me libertando dos devaneios e desapareceu, estava novamente sobre o poste de luz. "E esse trabalho estúpido chegará ao fim."

Oh, certo. Teria de contar com aquele estranho arrogante e autossuficiente se quisesse manter Naruto a salvo. Afinal, conhecia meu pequeno irmão bem o bastante para saber que sua reação ao descobrir que era superprotegido por mim seria no mínimo escandalosa e eu não saberia ser discreta cumprindo essa tarefa. Agora, Sasuke tinha a desculpa perfeita. Um guardião perfeito.

Até que todos os membros daquela organização fossem capturados, o barulhento Uzumaki estaria seguro. E, oh, sim! Meus ouvidos também...

Boa sorte, Uchiha, era o que gostaria de ter dito a ele, mas me contentei em olhá-lo com os olhos divertidos.

* * *

_Bem, e foi isso! Espero que tenha servido pelo menos para passar o tempo. (lol)_

_À quem se sentir motivado a escrever um fanfiction após ler essa humilde oneshot, por favor, não deixe de me avisar, pois desde o início a ideia deste projeto é incentivar autores a escrever mais, assim eu posso ler mais e ser mais feliz-... wow, soei quase uma viciada agora, mas a ideia é bem essa mesmo. XD_

_Precisando de mim, gritem! o/_

_Kissus!_

_Lecka-chan. (07/04/14)_


End file.
